It is known to introduce two fluids having different for a fluid property such as density into a well in order to provide structural support and/or other benefits within the well. However, conventional systems are somewhat limited in that they typically only provide a single outlet for each of the fluids (one closer to the surface and one further from the surface) to provide a single transition between the two fluids. Such an approach does not lend itself to providing areas in which the density is maintained as a specific value between the densities of the two fluids. Further, the conventional approach only enables the creation of two separate zones in which the fluid property is controlled.